Attacker’s Self-Recovery Moves
Introduction Most attackers have moves that deal heavy damage, with a Control or Torture effect to go with it. Maybe a buff, like Damage Boost, Stamina Regeneration, etc. But some attackers (mostly good ones), have a move to recover the monster, to try to keep the monster in the battle as long as possible. Anything from shields, to a damage buff, to stamina refills, as long as it helps recover the monster in some way, it counts. This page is all about those moves, or SRMs. There are a couple of guidelines that a move needs to follow to be included on this page: * Only Self Recovery '- It’s not called a self recovery move for nothing. If a move is double damage + AoE percision, it will not be on the page because it gives a boost to all teammates, not just the monster performing the move. * '''The Last Monster Standing Rule '- Some attackers have a move where there would be a buff, plus an extra turn to an ally. It will count as a SRM because, if the attacker is the last monster standing out of its team, than the only ally it can apply to is itself, making it a self recovery move. * 'Just Buffs '- An uncommon case for a SRM is that, along with the buffs and heals and stuff, the monster inflicts a negative status effect on itself or drains life from itself. This is rare, but some monsters have it (looking at you Rabies). This will not count. '''Mirrors and Hater Moves will count on this list. Now that is all said and done, let’s begin! The Moves that Made this Page These moves are in alphabetical order. Beledig - Spirit of The Cheetah: Self Evasion + Extra Turn Bella Baal - Be Prepared: Self NER + Shield + Damage Boost Borjork - Green Blood: Self Health Regeneration + Stamina Regeneration Cain - Instant Rest: Self NER + Stamina Regeneration + Health Regeneration + Damage Boost Carlo Canbino - Underboss: Self Damage Boost + Life Regen + Stamina Regen + Haste Clivia - Monstersynthesis/ Meatsynthesis / Venus Monstrap: Single Target Massive Nature Damage + Recovers as much Life as damage dealt Devastator - Beast Unleashed / Healing Tears / Healing Rage: Beast Unleashed for Self NER + Health Regeneration + Damage Boost, Healing Tears for Self 30% Heal, Healing Rage for Self Regeneration + 25% Heal Fightreer - Bois Dentelle: 40% Heal + Damage Boost + Precision Firelequin - Songs from Cadiz / Carnestotles Party: Songs from Cadiz for Double Damage + NER, Carnestotles Party for Damage Boost + Burn Immunity + Stun Immunity Flamerion - Cooldown Self-Reset: Self Cooldown Deactivation + Extra Turn Flirty - "You Can't Hurt Flirty": Heals self by 40% + Regeneration Furrius Robin - Tree Climbing: Tree for Self Evasion General Darmith - Dragon Berserker: Double Damage + Ignores 50% of the Damage Inflicted Gorg - Whale Hunter/Mimicry Expert: Whale for Self Sea Hater + Precision + Extra Turn, Mimicry for Double Damage + True Vision + Evasion Greedy Dragon - The Magnificent: Damage Boost + Extra Turn Grumpex - Stepping through the Door: Self NER + Precision + Extra turn Hirondeleor - Warm River Flow/Deep Cold Water: Warm for Double Damage + Precision, Deep for Damage Boost + Freeze Immunity Hookuai - Power of the Deep: Self Damage Boost + Precision + PER Block Hyperia - AAHHHHGG! / MEEEEEEN: AHG for Self Double Life, MEN for Self Taunt + Dmg Mirror Ingvar's Pet - Major Shield: 100% self shield. Ixofex - Angry Xenophagous/Scales Renewal: Angry for Self Damage Boost + Extra Turn, Scales for Self NER + Health Regeneration Kronxian Guard - Space Rebirth/Galactic Aura/Time assault/Time Guard: Rebirth for Self NER + Life Regen + Stamina Regen + Extra turn, Aura for Self Precision + Damage Boost, assault for Self Double Damage + Space Time, Guard for Self Taunt + Anticipation + PER Block Mishka - Charge Alone: Self Damage Boost + Extra Turn Mop - I Eats me Spinach: Self Double Dmg + Double Life + Taunt + Dmg Mirror Narok - Fast Metabolism / Evil Laughter: Metabolism for Self NER + Health Regeneration + Extra Turn, Laughter for Self Double Dmg + Extra Turn + Self 25% Stamina Removal Obsidiane - The Power Within: Self Double Damage + Precision + Haste Olnir - Mark of Thor/Feast of the Warriors: Thor for Self Shock Hater + Self Extra turn, Warriors for Self 50% Shield + 100% Damage Mirror Patrion - Support from Bill: NER + 30% heal + stamina and life regeneration PZ Ronin - Watching you Fart : Self True Vision + Extra turn Remiel - Prayer of Cleansing: Self Double Damage + 25% Heal + NER Shallinar - Inner Fire: Self Double Damage + Extra Turn Shork - Green Pirate Blood/Great Green Shark: Blood for Self Health Regeneration + Stamina Regeneration, Shark for Self Water Hater + Extra Turn Stake - Forced Exhaustion: Self NER + Extra Turn Son-Cookie - Christmas Mistletoe/Healthy Mistletoe/Over 9000!: Christmas for Self Damage Boost + Precision, Healthy for Self Life + Stamina Regen, 9000! for Self Double Damage + Haste Taiga - Ready to Hunt: Double Damage + Precision + Camouflage The Sentinel - Percise Mechanism: Double Damage + Percision Toshiro - Honorable Protection/Samurai's Pledge: Proctection for Self Taunt + 100% Damage Mirror, Pledge for Health Regeneration + Self NER + Extra Turn Ugluk - Battering Lizard: Self Double Dmg + Precision + Anticipation + Taunt Hater Ursus - Greedy Ursus/Hibernating Ursus/Angry Ursus: Greedy for Self Damage Boost + Extra Turn, Hibernating for Self Double Life + Health Regen, Angry for Self Double Damage + Precision + Evasion Wasper - Sting Out: Self Double Dmg Warmaster Gortak - Bar Brawl: Self Earth Hater + 100% Damage Mirror Wildbird - Show Me What You Got!/Gubba nub nub doo rah kah: Got! for Self Damage Boost + Precision + Damage Mirror, kah for Self Evasion + Maximum Stamina Increase + 100% Stamina restore Wyrmlad - Wyrmlad is the Gym Lad: Self Precision + Damage Boost + 33% Shield Zizania - The Rooting / Unnatural Growth: The Rooting for Self Evasion + Health Regeneration + Extra Turn, Unnatural Growth for Self Botanophobic Shield + Health Regeneration Zombic - I Set My Sights On You: Self Damage Mirror, Damage Boost, Life Regeneration, and Stamina Regeneration Zorgon - Destroy Spy Ninjas: Self CDDA + Mechanical Hater + Extra Turn Zenfira - Kratos' Aegis : Self Triple Dmg + Precision + Skill Mirror Best of the Best An amazing example of a self recovery move, that will recover you is Gorg’s Mimicry Expert. Not only does it give Double Damage and True Vision, making Gorg doing heavy damage that will always land, but it also gives Gorg evasion! That is one combo that will always hold up. Another elite move (get it) is Cain’s Instant Rest. It gives regeneration, both stamina and health, NERs Cain, which is always good, and Damage Boost, and it has '''no cooldown, '''Its a great move for a great monster. More will come in this section.